


the letter i never sent...

by theinventor



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinventor/pseuds/theinventor
Summary: voyd wrote a letter to elastigirl after meeting her,and never sent it.





	the letter i never sent...

**_everything you do,it sends me higher than the moon..._ **

elastigirl,or,helen,or... what you would prefer... we met a couple of wees ago,ande since then we talked about a couple of things...  
  
  
 _ **with every twinkle in your eye,you strike a match that lights my heart on fire.  
**_  
ever since i was a little girl i adored you,but now.... its something else...  
  
  
 _ **when you're near,i hise my blushing face,and trip on my shoelaces,grace just isnt my forte  
**_  
im a shy person,but not like i am next to you.. i'm just scared to embarress myself next to you  
  
  
  
 _ **it brings me to my knees when you say:hello,how are you,my darling,today?  
  
**_ when we call,or meet,i swear that my heart nearly jumps out of me chest... and my knees are shaking...  
  
  
  
 _ **i fall into a pile,on the floor,puppy love is hard to ignore.  
  
**_ you are in each and every on of my dreams...   
  
  
  
 _ **when every little thing you do,i do,adore...  
**_  
but i shouldn't be saying this.... because you would never feel the same way...  
  
  
 _ **finding words,i mutter.  
**_  
i just can't even talk next to you.my brain scrambles all of the words.  
  
  
 _ **  
**_ **** _tongue tied,twisted,_  
  
my mouth just won't co-operate  
  


 

_**foot in mouth,i start to stutter,  
** _

and even if i do manage to talk,i always stutter... and i'm sorry...  
  
  
  
 __ **ha- ha- heaven help me!**  
  
heaven help me,and take the visions of you and me out of my head....  
  


  
 **** _hello,how are you,my darling,today?_  
  
i'm going to cut this letter here before i say too much...  
  
  
love,and sorry,karen.or voyd,whatever you want to call me.  
  
 


End file.
